Uniendo nuestras manos
by inochan-uchiha
Summary: La sangre brotaba sin poder parar, su herida era grave, estaba pálido sus labios resecos empezaron a sangrar, su rostro que alguna vez fue hermoso se encontraba golpeado. Sus poderes nunca antes vistos los llevo a su muerte, el amor que tenían como amigos era inquebrantable ellos siempre convivieron juntos. y nunca se separaron aun es su muertes.


La sangre brotaba sin poder parar, su herida era grave, estaba pálido sus labios resecos empezaron a sangrar, su rostro que alguna vez fue hermoso se encontraba golpeado.

El poderoso sasuke uchiha había sido derrotado y también su equipo.

Lagrimas recorrían su mejía, perdido en su sufrimiento poco a poco fue sintiendo el veneno por sus venas, su respiración se volvía lenta, todo había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ellos habían sido atacados por su propia aldea, miro a su par a los shinobis del sonido tumbados en el pasto ya muertos. Una mano tibia le toco el hombro giro su cuello mirando a su camarada quien lo miraba conteniendo sus lágrimas sintiendo el ismo dolor que él.

No faltaba mucho para la muerte de aquellos ninjas de konoha no valorados por su aldea, no reconocidos por sus capacidades que ellos mismos perfeccionaron, ninguno de ellos no encontraron el amor, su mundo solo era de odio, sufrimiento, tristeza, orgullo y sobrevivían de la venganza. Aquellos grandiosos ninjas ninja fueron vistos por buenos ojos y todo por el poder que poseían cada uno que los guía a problemas y ahorra a su muerte.

-No me queda tanta fuerza ayuda a sasuke ino-su voz entrecortada daba a conocer que su fin llegaría pronto

-Todos nosotros sabemos que es nuestro fin-ino mantuvo una cálida sonrisa en su rostro-algún día tenía que pasar naruto-tocio fuerte mientras que la sangre que pasaba por sus estomago se mezclaba con el pasto

-no hables así mientras sigamos con aliento no podemos rendirnos-la falta de aire en sus pulmones lo afectaban, el veneno que había sido inyectado en su cuerpo empezaba a expandirse por sus zonas vitales.

A la par suya el joven de cabello negro azulado quien se encontraba tirado en el frio pasto empezó a toces ruidosamente llamando la atención de los ninjas.

-cállense… no hablen como si fuéramos a vivir nuestro destino ya está escrito nada lo puede cambiar-la sangre corría por su boca haciendo que le costara hablar-naruto hemos pasado buenos momentos robando, escabulléndonos, en las misiones, buenos momentos hermano y también malos siendo golpeado, recriminados los dos estábamos solos y no logramos nuestros sueños-cerro sus parpados-Ino gracias a ti descubrimos nuestras capacidades quien diría, caprichosa testadura y sobretodo gritona hermana mía-gimió de dolor sintiendo sus costillas quebrarse.

-sasuke deja de hablar tu muerte llegara más rápido-contuvo un grito de dolor su pierna estaba lastimada, paso su mano temblorosa por su ropa arrancando un pedazo de tela, poniéndosela sobre la herida grave de su amigo, flotaba levemente con la tela concentrándose en no herirlo más de lo que estaba una luz verde azul salió de su mano, estaba agotada pero eso no significa que él iba a morir.

_ Ino tu tampoco estas en las mejores condiciones, deja de esforzarte- los tres conocían sus límites, sabían que era su muerte pero… aun así luchaban por lo que amaban.

-chico creo que esto es todo-tocio escandalosamente mientras que más sangre fruía por su boca-Ino naruto les deseo lo mejor, quizás nos veamos pronto, no quiero que sus sueños mueran, pero este es el final-pequeñas gotas saladas empezaron a caer del cielo, el viento soplaba fuerte moviendo los árboles.

-lo único que falta es esperar chicos… unidos, todos nos odiaron, nos recriminaron, nos veían como monstro, entre nosotros nos cuidamos y siempre lo aremos… tomados de la mano-tomo la mano de sus de sus compañeros mirándolos amorosamente-Nuestro final será juntos.

-Ino creo que por esta vez tiene razón-naruto cerro sus parpados acostándose a la par de sasuke-Ino acuéstate a nuestro lado, siempre estábamos juntos y moriremos igual.

-par de niñas creo que esta vez tienen toda la razón-sonrió de lado sasuke-vuestra muerte llegara, y lo único bueno es estar juntos-Ino se acostó al otro lado de sasuke.

-cierren sus ojos y solo esperemos el golpe final-dicho esto cerraron sus ojos sintiendo su respiración lenta, sus corazones dejaron de latir. Los tres cuerpos de esos ninjas, jamás reconocidos, amados, valorados se encontraban muertos.

**Sus poderes nunca antes vistos los llevo a su muerte, el amor que tenían como amigos era inquebrantable ellos siempre convivieron juntos. Naruto Uzumaki quien traía a dentro el demonio de las nueve colas odiado por su pueblo, sasuke uchiha su clan fue exterminado por su hermano itachi uchiha, convirtiendo en un vengador Ino yamanaka una kunoichi de habilidades extraordinarias, caprichosa pero inteligente como nadie, quien era la burla de todo konoha por ser amiga de naruto y sasuke.**

**El corazón no se manda cuando el odio se apodera del corazón todo cambia, su furia crece no hay nadie quien te entienda por pura suerte del destino se conocieron y supieron que los tres eran iguales.**

**Al fin y al cabo los tres estaban solos solo ellos ese tenían y como Dios manda nacieron juntos, crecieron juntos y al final murieron juntos. **


End file.
